Rainbow Snowcone
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Jack and Toothiana, cold and warm, but completely adorable together! Except... they can't quite see that. They just need a teeny tiny push from the others, that's all. THIS IS A SHIP THAT WILL SAIL.
1. Chapter 1

**RAINBOW SNOWCONE! I own nothing of ROTG, that all belongs to DreamWorks. I know in** _ **Baby Frost**_ **somewhere, Jack and Tooth got together, in my version, right after ROTG ends, but I wanted to play with other schemes, inspired by artwork on Tumblr, lots of different artists (wish I could draw half as well as any of them).**

* * *

Jack tweaked the signs in Burgess, initiating a new Easter Egg Hunt. Bunny was thrilled and spent the whole week beforehand making eggs. Jack helped for the first couple of days, but grew restless. He zipped off to Europe, conjuring up a blizzard here and there, a country-wide snow day in England that trailed off in France, a dabble of snow in Germany before he circled back to the Tooth Palace. This was his second favourite place- the North Pole being his first. He loved the hustle bustle of the fairies, admired the beauty of the whole system and its home and was intrigued by the variations in currency. Tooth had told him off more than once for pinching coins. "They're not for you, they're for the children!"

"Can I just keep one? They're so shiny!"

"No. Give."

"Gotta catch me first." Jack teased, stepping back off the platform. Tooth dived after him, looping her arms around his neck from behind. Jack laughed, falling faster.

"Jack, I've work to do!"

"You work too hard! Oops." He 'accidentally' let go off the coin. Tooth vaulted off his back to catch it. Jack hooked the curved end of his staff about her waist and stopped her from returning to her job. "Don't give me that look, you need a break."

"We've teeth to collect, Jack, you know how important it is."

"Yes. But your constant working makes me sad." He pouted childishly. Tooth rolled her eyes. He summoned a snow ball. "Well, if you're going to be like that..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late." He smirked cheekily, lobbing his creation as far as he could. It splattered against the side of one of the coin dispenser units, startling fairies away from their collections. "I call a snow day!"

"Jack, no!" Tooth wiggled free, but his work was done. The snow had already consumed that corner, frost and ice covering everything, thick snow floating down. "Jackson Frost!"

"Jackson?" He puzzled.

"Let us work, you pain!"

"Only if you all take a break."

"Ugh, five minutes."

"That's not a break!"

"It's a break to us." Tooth stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Her fairies froze and started squeaking at each other questioningly. Then they all disappeared. Jack rubbed at his ears, the sudden silence overwhelming. "OK, you've got your wish. Clear up that snow."

"No."

"Jack!" He stuck his tongue out and shot up. Tooth chased after him. "Jack, you promised!" He held his hand up, fingers crossed. "You're such a _child_. Come back here!"

"Nope!" He careened around a corner and vanished from view. Tooth stopped, looking to and fro. Jack sat atop his frozen unit and smiled. Her wings beat a thousand times a second, he reckoned, her feathers freckled with snow, fluffling up when chill settled in. She looked his way, seeing nothing, his magic concealing him. When she turned her back to him, he swooped down, freezing her wings and catching her about the waist. She protested, kicking, and then bursting into laughter when he tickled her side. "Take a longer break." He said quietly, putting in as much mystical sense to his voice as he could.

"I can't!" She managed. Jack dropped her, grabbing her by the wrist at the last second. "Hey! Give me back my wings!"

"Only if you agree to take a break that is _long_ and _relaxing_." She wrinkled her nose distastefully, chewing on her thumbnail. "And I have to agree it's a reasonable break as well."

"A reasonable break to you would be forever."

"True. But I know how important teeth are to you, so I'll try and settle for something a little less." He let go, letting her fall for a moment. He caught her from beneath and smiled. She shook snow from her feathers, teeth chattering. Jack tried for a smile, remembering his lame assistance to Baby Tooth in the South Pole. Tooth was warm against him, he was cold, her feathers soft where they weren't frozen, his hooded sweatshirt as frosty as his name. He willed the ice from her wings and spun her out, like a dancer letting his partner twirl. Her wings fluttered timidly to begin with, back to their wicked pace in the space of a few heartbeats. He even tidied his earlier mess, ridding her of the last dregs of winter. "Better?" He asked.

"You're very lucky I like you."

"Aahhh, thanks!" Her fairies started to trickle in, Baby Tooth flying right up to them and squeaking importantly. "What's she saying?"

"We've spared three minutes. Take a squadron and head to Asia," Tooth told the little fairy, "I'll organise the rest." Baby Tooth chattered back. Tooth went pink and let go of Jack's hand suddenly, smoothing her feathers with both hands distractedly. Baby Tooth looked from one to the other, squeaked again and left. "Jack, I get your centre is fun, don't get me wrong. But memories don't store themselves."

"I know. Want me to help?"

"Um... only if you want to, I'm sure you've got snowy things to be doing and-"

"I'd love to help."

"R-Really?" He smiled and nodded. "Well... thank you, Jack!" She beamed at him, positively pink now. "You can do the Burgess run if you want; don't forget to left gifts this time, OK?"

"Yes ma'am." She gave a last grateful smile before whizzing off to instruct her fairies. Jack collected a bag of coins, looking up at the fairy queen. Snow exploded against her hip; when she looked down, Jack was gone. Tooth smiled to herself. Rosetta chirped at her, hands on her hips.

"Excuse you, little miss Chatter-Box. Back to work." Baby Tooth appeared, whisking Rosetta away. Tooth saw them from the corner of her eye, whispering excitedly to each other, giggling and smiling sweetly. "Whatever you two are planning can wait. There are teeth to collect! Oh my gosh, look at that canine, it's adorable! And they flossed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth returned from working out in the field to find her palace completely winter-blizted. For a moment, she hovered, stunned, confused. It was only when the first of her shivering fairies started to file in did she snap back into focus. "JACK FROST!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. The winter sprite's shock of white hair appeared first, far above her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"SURPRISE!" He called back, jumping off the side. He plummeted straight at her. Tooth flew up to meet him, punching him square in the chest as they crossed. "Ow! That hurt! Why? No, wait!" Jack threw his arms over his head, fearfully watching her through the gap between his elbows. "Before you hit me again, let me explain!"

" _Explain_? You froze my work!"

"No! See, that's the thing! It's only frosted! You're having a time-out!"

"Jack, I can't!"

"It gets better!" He lowered his arms a fraction and smiled reassuringly. "Baby Tooth is in charge and I've pulled in the others, they're collecting the teeth. And leaving gifts, I made sure of that this time. You are taking a well-deserved break."

"But-"

"Nope! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Come on, I've got something to show you."

"But my fairies. They're cold."

"Oh yeah." He smacked the butt of his staff against the ground. The frost slowly peeled away, rising snowflake by snowflake, the ornate pinks and golds gradually materialising under the flutter of his power. The fairies seemed much happier now. "I did say I would defrost it all once you arrived." He put an arm around her shoulders, minding her buzzing wings. "Now, you crazy workaholic, let's start your wonderful day off! With me!" He added brightly. "This is going to be fun!"

"Jack-" Tooth started. He shushed her gently, putting a finger to her lips.

"No need to thank me. We've a busy day, Tooth, lots to do today! You're going to love it." He took her hand and flew straight up and out, Tooth fumbling behind him to right herself. Jack looked back, smiling cheekily. They were out in the bright blue sky and he flung her forward, a burst of snow flitting down, sparkling like diamonds in the sunshine. Tooth caught some on her hands, watching them melt into her feathers. "Have you ever snuck past a yeti?"

"Um... no?"

"Neither have I. Come on." He offered his hand to her. Tooth pursed her lips. "Don't give me that look, it'll be fun. Phil knows me."

"Phil doesn't like you."

"He likes you though. Everyone likes you." She hummed disbelievingly. The crazy part of her reached out. He beamed and gripped her hand. "This way, your feathery highness!"

* * *

"This is madness." Tooth whispered.

"Madness is fun too. Duck!"

"I'm a fairy! Oh!" Tooth hid behind the snow pile. Jack was shaking in silent laughter, hand clamped over his mouth. _Shut up_ , Tooth mouthed, feeling her face burning. His eyes danced cheekily and he peeked over the top again.

"Clear, your quackiness." Tooth ignored that comment, hoping over the mound and zipping off down the corridor. Jack followed, quacking quietly. It was only when she shoulder-barged him into the wall did he shut up for a minute. "You're violent when you're not working. I'll have to bear that in mind. Maybe get you a punching bag."

"A what?"

"Basically a leather sack full of sand that you hit."

"Can't I just hit you?"

"You punch _teeth_ out."

"I'd collect yours quite happily. Hide!" She squeaked. They hurriedly concealed themselves behind giant shards of ice suspended from the ceiling. A trio of yetis strolled past. "How did you even talk me into this?"

"My dazzling smile, obviously." He flashed said smile her way. She gripped the ice to stop herself attacking him for his teeth while the yetis were still in sight. "And my charm, no woman can resist."

"Uh-huh." She said disbelievingly. "No, this is madness. The non-fun madness, what are we even doing? I can go to North's workshop any time I want, I don't need to sneak in."

"Ah, but have you ever got past his high security system, through the secret tunnel and into the archives?"

"The letter archives?" Jack nodded. "Only North is allowed in there!"

"That's what makes it fun. Come on." He shot down the corridor. Against her better judgement, she followed. Some miniscule voice was banging a tiny beat against her brain, trying to batter some sense into her. Something had overcome her though, some desire for adventure, for mischief. The only explanation she could muster was it was simply Jack's nature. He had struck her with a magic snowflake, brightened her spirits, lessened her workload, unlocked this... this rebellious side of her.

Putting on a sudden burst of speed, she caught up to him. Jack smiled. "Race you."

"I can race Bunny. Don't think you've got a chance."

"Just because you can race a rabbit, doesn't mean you can win." He winked at her and vanished, a trail of snow splashing across her face. Tooth wiped her face on her arm, taking a cheeky shortcut.

Jack looked back, slowing when he couldn't see his feathery friend. "Tooth?" He called tentatively.

"Quack quack." He whipped round. Tooth saluted cheekily and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Jack chuckled to himself, summoning the wind to launch himself further. The idea of sneaking into North's archives fled his mind just as quickly. They ended up racing each other around the maze of corridors and ice tunnels, hiding from yetis and elves, petting the reindeer, swiping the secret stash of cookies North kept under his seat in the sleigh. Jack made it snow quite a bit and they had a snowball fight, built a giant snowman they christened 'Legacy', raced out when the yetis caught them.

Tooth was laughing. Jack hadn't heard her laugh as much, a warm and hearty laugh that changed her completely. More relaxed, more open, brighter, eyes shining with mirth, the brilliant amethyst hue sparkling, the dribbling of snow glittering in her feathers, her wings fluttering haphazardly as she struggled to contain her humour. Jack swept the curved end of his staff under her feet, supporting her as best he could, otherwise mesmerized.

This was another being before him. The same wonderful feathers, the same awe-inspiring colours, the elegant curve of her smile, the tears glistening in her eyes, dripping onto her fingers as she did her best to wipe them away. And yet, she seemed different too. A good different, an _amazing_ different, something so astounding it shocked Jack, sent wonderous chills along his nerves, a feeling he hadn't encountered since he first discovered his powers.

He was shocked from his thoughts when she hugged him, her warmth flooding through, chasing away his natural cold, settling in his system. "Thank you." She breathed in his ear, voice shaking with giggles.

"N-not done yet, little duck." He brushed snow from her crown of feathers, smiling. "Hungry?"

"We just had cookies!"

"Ah, my young apprentice, but you are yet to have the best food thing ever created." Tooth looked at him questioningly, her eyes crinkling eagerly. Jack smiled. "Pizza."


End file.
